Nix and the Troublesome Boys
'''Nix and the Troublesome Boys '''is the sixth episode of the eleventh season. Plot The Fat Controller, and a group of policemen were in the Fat Controller's office looking at some maps. "So how's the search going?" asked the Fat Controller. "We've searched all around Wellsworth to Tidmouth," the sheriff said, "I think if we can't find 'em here, they'll be on the Mainland, for sure." "Disgraceful," Gordon grumbled, "the Fat Controller's making me pull trucks." "Too sad, too sad," Henry laughed. "So much for being an Express engine, eh?" James chuckled. "That's enough," said a familiar voice. Just then, Nix backed into the Shed. She had taken a through train from Brendam to Tidmouth. "Just in time. Anyways, the two boys that made James run loose have still not been caught." Then, the sheriff and two other policemen came in with sketches. "We want you to keep an eye out for them," the sheriff said, "and do whatever to catch them." "Oh, and Nix, can you take the Express whilst Gordon pulls a goods train?" the Fat Controller asked. "Yes Sir." "Perfect. It's nice to see that engines want to do what their Controller tells them to." And he strode away. Nix had no time to waste, she just laughed as she went to get coal and water. At the Station, Nix, her Driver, Fireman, the Guard, and Stationmaster were all keeping an eye out for the boys as the passengers boarded. "One clever trick to get through a crowd when you're wanted is to blend in," Nix's Fireman said, "I've seen this detective show, and many of the criminals do that." Then, the Guard blew the whistle, and the Driver advanced the Regulator, and Nix eased foward. She was soon running well, and reached Barrow-in-Furness in no time. On the way home, thirty minutes later, she saw a boy wearing a cap, and a black-haired boy boarding a Class 52s train to Ballahoo. "Wait a second! Those are the boys! Stop!" But she was too late, the Hymek had already started. "We must chase after them!" "Lemme send a message first," her Driver said. In five minutes they were on pursuit. "Stop!" Nix yelled, but the Hymek only seemed to get faster. One of the advancements made was radio telephones. Control on Sodor had now heard the news, and telephoned the Hymek's Driver. "Stop, where you are. We've some boys that need to walloped, and they are on board your train." "Roger that," and the Driver slowed the train to a stop. "Control's orders," he told the Hymek. Nix caught up, and police cars surrounded the area. Trains were halted and the police began to search the coaches. "No one," they said at last. "That's odd," Nix said, "I swear I... There they are! On the runaway!" "After them!" The police jumped into their cars and they chased after them. Nix was running hot. "Slow down!" she cried, and her Driver eased her steady. The road turned forming a 'T', and the boys defiantly crossed, but saw Nix heading towards them! The ran the other way, but were comforted by another set of cars. "Halt!" announced the Sheriff, "as you can see we have you surrounded." They were brought to Maron, where their fathers were waiting, and they walloped them soundly. "You may also not watch trains until you can be trusted," the Sheriff told their fathers, and they drove them home. The next day, the Sheriff thanked Nix for her identity match on the boys. "You should become a detective or our personal military engine," he joked. The other engines whilsted, and Nix felt proudest of all. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Nix *Sir Topham Hatt *Hymek (non-speaking role) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Delete (cameo) *Dodger (cameo) Trivia *CGI promos of Percy and James are seen in the office, along with model promos of Edward, Henry, and Gordon, and an illistraution of Thomas from Thomas and the Trucks, chuffing out of Henry's Tunnel. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes